Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {0} & {1} \\ {-2} & {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {1} & {2} \\ {-2} & {2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{-1} & {0}-{1} & {1}-{2} \\ {-2}-{-2} & {1}-{2} & {3}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-1} & {-1} \\ {0} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$